The present invention relates to a Christmas lamp decoration, more particularly relates to an improved structure of a Christmas lamp decoration. The conventional Christmas lamp decoration can be in series or in net-shape. A prior art with U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,707 titled Christmas Lamp Socket has ears extended from bulblet stand to position wires. The present invention provides a bulblet casing with ears and locking device to be firmly connected to the bulblet stand. An improved structure of a Christmas lamp decoration comprising a bulblet socket, a bulblet casing and a bulblet stand. A bulblet is inserted into the bulblet socket which has a ring part and a flat part, filaments of the bulblet go through the bulblet socket and expose outside. The bulblet casing is formed by two semi-cylindrical bodies and is for insertion of the flat part of the bulblet socket, stopping bars and insertion recesses are disposed at the top opening of the bulblet casing which the insertion recesses are for insertion of a copper plate of a wire. The bulblet stand is in hollow cylindrical shape for insertion of the bulblet casing. Bars in vertical position are disposed on the surface of the ring part of the bulblet socket. Locking bars are located on the sides of the bulblet casing and ears are extended from the locking bars for positioning of the wires. An indentation in vertical positioning is disposed at the bulblet stand in corresponding to the locking bar of the bulblet casing. Accordingly, the locking bar of the bulblet casing is inserted into the indentation of the bulblet stand, so that the ears of the bulblet casing are disposed outside the bulblet stand. The bar of the bulblet socket is also inserted into the indentation of the bulblet stand. The objective of a firmer assembly is thus achieved by the above mentioned structure.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a lamp decoration for firm and stable assembly and positioning of wires connecting the net-shaped Christmas bulblets.